


Jumin’s Punishment

by otomiyatickles



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Gang Tickling, M/M, Multi, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otomiyatickles/pseuds/otomiyatickles
Summary: The RFA guys are so done with Jumin’s shit when he again skips their meeting because of his major cat obsession, and they plot their revenge. Gaining classified information from V, having Jaehee infiltrate his busy schedule, it’s all going according to plan and poor Mr. Han has to brace himself for the punishment of his life! ♡





	Jumin’s Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to [otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com](http://otomiya-tickles.tumblr.com/) \- 19/10/'16.  
> 

“That’s it guys, I’m so _done_ with this man’s shit!” Seven angrily slammed down his phone on the table and grabbed his red hair in frustration.

They had already gathered together for their regular RFA meeting when they wondered where the hell Jumin was at. Right at that moment, a message popped up in their RFA chat, or rather, a selfie-picture of Jumin at a pricey looking cat salon.

Caption: _good day to spoil Elizabeth 3rd with a lovely beauty session._ He even had this smug little smile on his face and did the peace sign with his fingers.

That did it for the guys, they had enough of Jumin’s cat obsession! This was already the _fifth_ time in a row Jumin skipped their meeting, and as if it wasn’t hard enough to meet up with him due to his busy work schedule, it was that damn cat he always ditched them for,

“Not even an apology!” Yoosung said, and Zen made a gagging noise.

“He’s unbelievable! He knew about today’s meeting didn’t he?!” the actor yelled, turning to Jaehee who remained calm but was just as upset.

“Yes, he did,” she mumbled softly, cringing at the guys’ outbursts.

“V!!!!” They all looked up in surprise when Seven yelled at his phone, and only then they realized he had immediately called up V to share his rage.

“Yes?” V’s calm voice sounded through the room since Seven had put the thing on speaker, and Yoosung cringed in annoyance at his voice. When all Seven could do was ramble “ _Jumin - he, he’s just, he always-_!”, Zen jumped in and joined with the anti-Jumin rage.

“Jumin _sucks_! Giving that richass bastard that stinking cat was your biggest mistake ever! That man’s obsessed!” Zen yelled. 

Seven seemed to be torn between agreeing with Zen and taking offense because of the words ‘stinking cat’, Yoosung still roared in protest and Jaehee stressfully rubbed her forehead, unsure whether she should be happy or sad with the insults Zen threw at her boss. 

Even she had to admit it was unbelievable how Jumin was so obsessed with Elizabeth 3rd that he ditched the RFA _again_. And that while he commanded them about the party all along in the chatroom, but show up at their important meetings? Nah. 

“Easy there. I’m aware he’s quite fond of her yes,” V said, causing an uproar again. Zen and Yoosung were childishly shouting all kinds of things (“Quite fond?!” “He’s _insane_!” “V, you suck too!”) , and Seven turned off the speaker again and took V for himself.

“Oh well if you can’t handle his shit, all you gotta do is take the guy down a peg or two,” V told Seven who distanced himself from the noise.

“And _how_ do we do that? That jerk doesn’t give a shit about–” Seven was cut short when V interrupted him, and the expression on his face suddenly changed into a cheeky grin when he heard what V had to say.

Noticing this, Zen and Yoosung stopped their rants and watched Seven, curious to what V was telling him that caused this 180 degrees - attitude change. 

“Oooohh? Ohoho. Well, thanks V for that information. You owed us that.” Seven put down his phone and turned towards the others, still grinning like an idiot.

“I know how we can get him! Jaehee, you got his schedule don’t you? I have got a masterplan!”

* * *

“Next up is a visit to C&R IC’s newest branch office,” Jaehee told her boss who strode after her out of the building where he just had his meeting.

“Yes, and after that my speech for Mr. Hang’s retirement at our partner organization’s event,” Jumin said.

“Driver Kim’s here.” Jaehee walked in front of Jumin and opened the door of his car to let him enter. She then walked towards the driver’s seat, shook hands with Driver Kim and smiled when he nodded and stepped out of the car.

“Driver Kim? What are you-” Jumin yelped in confusion as Jaehee took over the driver’s seat, and before he could say anything she started the car and drove away with Driver Kim waving at them in the distance.

“Hey! What the hell are you doing?” Jumin asked, and he was launched against the front seat - face first - when Jaehee suddenly stopped the car again. 

Right then, the other RFA members came bursting into the car all of a sudden: Zen and Seven on either side of Jumin on the backseat, and Yoosung claimed the front seat while shouting out “ _shotgun_!”. Jumin could barely process what was happening or Jaehee was driving the car again, and the flustered director began his protest-ramble.

“Wha- what is going on?! Why are you guys here? What about my appointment?” he yelled, and he gasped when Yoosung turned around in his front seat and grabbed both his knees, pushing down on them while he smiled mischievously.

“Canceled,” was Jaehee’s short reply, and Yoosung squeezed both Jumin’s knees who jerked his legs in response. 

“We are here to finally see our beloved RFA member who has disappointed us greatly,” Seven said, wrapping one arm around Jumin’s neck and pulling him against him. 

“And give him his proper punishment,” Zen added. Leaving the bromance to Seven, he smirked and immediately followed Yoosung by taking action: he brought his hand to Jumin’s side and grabbed him, his fingers digging into his side and giving him a couple of squeezes.

“AHa! W-what?!” Jumin squeaked. His cheeks got a rosy color and his eyes widened before a string of giggles bubbled from his throat: Yoosung was now squeezing him right above his kneecaps and Zen tickled his side, and their faces lit up at the brilliant noises he made.

“Whyy-hyy! Jaeheehehe, m-make them stop!” Jumin brought out, and he squirmed and writhed around in vain. His body had no idea what to do. His arms switched rapidly from wrapping around his torso to flailing around in a couple of useless attempts to hit away Zen and Yoosung’s hands.

“Nahh, we’re just getting started!” Seven said, and he finally joined in as well. He lowered his hand and clawed at Jumin’s tummy, laughing when the heir’s upperbody collapsed and trapped Seven’s hand right where he wanted to tickle him.

“Noohoho! STAha- stop!” Jumin gasped and giggled, but now with all three guys attacking him he had nowhere to go. When the car came to a short stop for a red traffic light, Jaehee glanced at the crazy situation through the front mirror and she grinned. Served him right! 

“This is amazing! Look how ticklish he is!” Yoosung said, and he took his phone and aimed the camera at Jumin who was still laughing like crazy. Using one hand as ‘the claw’ on one of Jumin’s knees, he also recorded at the same time how Seven used both hands to tickle the hell out of Jumin’s tummy and left side, while Zen squeezed and tickled his right side and ribs. 

“KYehehehee p-pluh-please! Stop!” Jumin laughed, his eyes squeezed shut and his face turning tomato red. He still leaned forward and squirmed pathetically, but he suddenly squeaked and arched his back when Zen thought it was funny to drag his finger from the back of his neck down to his lower back.

“Ticklish _everywhere_! V wasn’t kidding!” Seven said in amazement, and making use of the new body parts that got exposed without Jumin bending forward, he ran his fingers all over his torso. 

“Yoosung, keep recording! We’ll have blackmail material forever!” Seven added, and he laughed along with Jumin when he started to squeal: the smirking redhead had started to wriggle his fingers in his armpits, and Jumin hysterically laughed and squeezed his arms against his sides.

“Aghh I’m getting tired of your arms boy, they are in my way!” Seven then complained. Zen was still concentrating on using all kinds of methods to tickle Jumin’s back, from wiggling his fingers all over his back to pinching the sensitive flesh of his lower back, and tracing patterns and actually writing things like ‘idiot’ with his fingers.

Meanwhile, Seven tugged at Jumin’s necktie, took it off him and started to use it to restrain his hands with.

“NOhoho stop thihihis instahahant!” Jumin’s giggly words were ignored by everyone, and with Zen sending tingles all over his back his body was weakened and useless.

With ease, Seven managed to tie his hands together against the front seat’s headrest, and he then wiggled his fingers teasingly, excited to be able to use both his hands to tickle him properly.

“No you cahahan’t aaaahhaha!” Jumin's laughter even intensified the moment Seven joined in again. Tugging at his bound hands and thrashing wildly, they all saw a side of him they had never ever seen before. 

“Who let the dog out?” Yoosung said mockingly, laughing at Jumin’s wild reactions to the tickling, and the others laughed at this as well.

“S-sha-shut uhuhup!” Jumin cried defiantly, and he threw his head back and tried to scrunch up his shoulder when Zen threw in some neck-tickles.

“Was he saying something?” Seven said teasingly, shoving away the last piece of Jumin’s suit that covered his tummy, and he poked around his belly button which was now merely protected by a thin shirt.

“Yeah itchy-tickly Trust Fund Kid, were you saaaying something?” Zen said teasingly, swiping his fingers all over Jumin’s back again and making him die of embarrassment.

Jaehee finally parked the car somewhere the paparazzi wouldn’t spot them - she didn’t intend to take it _that_ far (yet) - and she turned in her seat so she could watch the beautiful smile on Jumin’s face, which was a rare thing to see.

“Take this, Jaehee!” Yoosung practically forced his phone in her hand so she could take over the recording, and he then leapt forward and grabbed a hold of one of Jumin’s legs which immediately began to kick violently.

“Whoaha!” Yoosung laughed, and he held his leg tightly and pulled his foot to his side, stretching out Jumin’s leg and finally trapping it in his lap. 

“Dohon’t you dare Yooho-Yoosung! Aaahahaha nohooo!” Jumin was already dying with Zen scratching and scribbling him all over his back - especially that particular spot between his shoulder blades that made him jerk forward and backwards like crazy while he kept pulling at his bound arms in vain.

Not to mention, Seven was squeezing his flat tummy with both hands, fingers curling and actually touching some of his bare skin as his fingers’ movements totally messed up Jumin’s last clothing-protection. 

“Good going Yoosung, get him!” Seven praised the blond, and this only encouraged Yoosung as he took off Jumin’s shoe and dragged his fingertips all over the sole of his socked foot.

“Ohnooohohoho guys s-stahahap! I’m s-serious!” Jumin couldn’t stop the crazy cackles that burst out of his mouth, and he fell to the side against Zen, squirming and thrashing uncontrollably. With his hands still tied to the front seat, this caused him to end up in a quite awkward position, unable to help himself sit back up again.

“Hahaha oh but we are serious too, right guys?” Zen laughed, and now with Jumin leaning against him he had no choice but leave the back tickles and focus on his front again. He wasted no time waiting and grabbed two handsful of Jumin’s sides, clawing and squeezing him without mercy. Jumin shrieked and protested with all his might, but none of that seemed to work in his favor.

“You totally deserve it Jumin!” Yoosung chirped, smiling non-stop since he was having the time of his life scribbling his fingers all over the bottom of Jumin’s socked foot. He’d sometimes suddenly move all the way up his leg and squeeze the back of his knee for a couple of surprise elements, and hell did they work! 

“GAH-Stop! I c-cahahan’t breathe! Staaahahap!” The video had reached the maximum video length, and Yoosung had already refreshed the recording once, meaning they were already at it for over 10 long minutes.

“I think that is enough,” Jaehee said halfheartedly, since she secretly enjoyed every second of her boss’ predicament, but she couldn’t ignore the fact that he was starting to sound really hoarse, more coughs and gasps interrupted his laughing fits and it seemed like he could barely catch his breath.

“Awwwh what do you guys think? Has Juminnie had enough?” Seven taunted, and he couldn’t help but chuckle when he caused Jumin to squeal by suddenly switching back to squeezing his hips.

“I’m not sure. Should we stop Mr. I’m-a-ticklish-baby Han?” Zen asked Jumin who still hung against him, squirming weakly and nodding hysterically.

“Y-yehehes plehease!” he managed to wheeze out between his heavy breaths, and the guys finally stopped. Zen blushed a little and quickly pushed Jumin back up, and the breathless heir bent his head and hung his body, his arms still stuck against the front seat.

“You guys - heh - are brutal,” Jumin panted, and he coughed a few times. They all laughed and Seven and Yoosung even fist-bumped at their success.

“But why? Why did I deserve this?” Jumin wasn’t even being sarcastic, he seriously had no idea what he had done wrong. Their victorious expressions made place for shock, surprise and disbelief.

“You can’t be serious!!” Seven yelled, and despite Jaehee squeaking out a “ _no, wait!_ ” he was already back to wrecking the director with merciless tickling. Jumin’s weak laughter sounded through the car again.

Jaehee helplessly shook her head with a smile and went to pick her phone from her bag. Looked like she had to cancel Jumin’s next appointment as well, because with his clothes, hair _and_ voice in a mess like that, he would most likely be unable to hold a proper speech. Right?


End file.
